The subject matter disclosed herein relates to processing-based systems and techniques. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to allocating memory space in microprocessor-based systems prior to firmware for the system being finalized, thereby shortening the realization time for the microprocessor-based system.
In microprocessor architectures in which logical memory address space is smaller than the amount of physical memory that can be incorporated into the architecture, partitioning of the address space among physical memories (such as Read Only Memory (ROM), Random Access Memory (RAM), and peripheral bus registers) has been traditionally done statically. Accordingly, the static nature of the address space allocation adversely lengthens the realization time for microprocessor-based systems.